


Dumbing Down Dunamancy

by Koschei14



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Nipple Piercings, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei14/pseuds/Koschei14
Summary: Caleb tries to teach Jester Dunamancy. Things don't go as expected.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 37





	Dumbing Down Dunamancy

‘Soooooooo, Cal-eb…….”

“No.”

“What? You didn’t even hear what I was going to ask!”

“Jester, you’re going to ask me to teach you Dunamancy again. No.

“WELL WHY NOT!?” Jester huffed. Caleb kept his eyes fixed on the Find Familiar ritual he was currently maintaining, after an ogre decided to eat Frumpkin last night.

“Four reasons. One, these spells were taught to me, a wizard, by another wizard. It is not likely I can teach you in the same way, and two, if I could, I am not skilled nor experienced enough to tutor another in these ways. Three, dunamancy is a magic not well understood by me and could be extremely dangerous in anyone’s hands, and four, I have been granted this magic as an extension of trust in me and if it became known by anyone that I was giving away secrets of the Dynasty willy-nilly, we could all get in trouble.”

There was a flash of blue-tinted light, and the orange bengal cat apparated in Caleb’s arms. Caleb finally looked up, locking eyes with Jester, and saw her pouting, lip wobbling, with tears starting to form in the corners of her bright eyes.

“Ach, no! None of that!” 

Caleb waved his hand in front of her face, as if trying to banish her expression. Jester looked up at him with the largest, wettest eyes. The Trademarked Lavorre Puppy-Dog Eyes were a charm more powerful than any spell either of them could cast, and Caleb let out a sigh, knowing himself to be defeated.  
\---  
Caleb and Jester kneeled opposite one another on the floor of Caleb’s room in the Xhorhouse, and Frumpkin sprawled out casually between them. Caleb assessed his new pupil, eyeing her top to bottom. Jester bore an evident fitness to her form, and having eschewed her green long coat, and revealing her low-collared, navy blue tank top, defining the subtle striations of her biceps and shoulder muscles. She was otherwise short and lithe, bearing little fat or fullness anywhere on her body. Her face, though, beamed with anxious anticipation for her educational arcane venture.   
Caleb held out a small pearl from which a luminous white glow emitted. Both his and Frumpkin’s eyes glowed in unison, and then faded a moment after.

“This is called Fortune’s Favor. It, uhh, works a little like the dodecahedron did; it manifests an optimal form of yourself, pulled from another reality that did not come to pass. The motions are simple, but accessing the dunamis energy is not. It is tethered to the network of the beacons, hundreds of miles away, and to experience that which binds you to the energies they access is… indescribable. Essek described it as a force that innately permeates Xhorhas, something that can be experienced like any natural phenomenon, but requires you to readjust your perspective to see how its specific arcane nature flows. You should probably try first on Frumpkin, in case your magic ,ales him explode or something.”

With words of utter encouragement and faith in her magical acumen, Caleb tossed her the pearl, and Jester extended her hand and focused her eyes intently on Frumpkin, imitating the same somatic components Caleb made, and concentrated her gaze until all that remained in her tunnel vision was an orange cat. Sparks flickered from her fingertips, golden and green, and she felt the presence of The Traveler over her shoulder, trying to lend his aid to the foreign spell. She felt the tide of magic trace through her, up her arm and to her fingers, and then something went awry in its path. The magic flashed backwards, blinding her and sending her sprawling out on her back.   
The room spun, and slowly Caleb’s face started to come into focus. Her body ached- no, burned- pulsed warmly in a way that… made her feel all sorts of fuzzy inside. Her thoughts felt fuzzy. Oh! Caleb was talking! Right! She couldn’t really hear him over the ringing in her ears, but that was ok. He helped her sit upright. Meanwhile, she felt singularly interested in the sensations contained in her own body. She felt funny, and bubbly, and warm. And shapely. Absently, she groped her own chest. Where once her chest was fairly flat, she was… plump. Very plump. And sensitive! She rolled her thumbs over her erect nipples, and drove a shiver down her spine. Caleb slapped her hand away. Oh right! Caleb was still talking!

“Jester, what are you doing? Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Mm-hmm!! Hiii-iiiii, Caleb! I’m great. Super great. Duna- duna…. This magic is great! I feel great.” Not all the words in Jester’s expansive lexicon came to her in the moment, but that was fine with her. She touched her fingers to her lips inquisitively- they were much, much fuller than before. And they were sensitive too! How exciting! Wherever she touched on her body, she felt buzzing pleasure, stroking down her hourglass waist, to her wide, flared hips and fantastically spankable derriere- she was pretty sure nothing on her had changed from the spell, right? Jester pondered this for a moment, before growing bored of pondering and being overtaken by a much more fascinating idea.

“Caleb! You should totally let me suck your dick!”

“What. What? You have a concussion. Okay, you don’t have a concussion.” Caleb groped at her face and peered into her eyes, in a decidedly un-sexy way, which caused Jester to pout. “You wait right here, okay?,” Caleb said, “I am going to get Caduceus, and he will know what to do.”   
Caleb pulled away from her, though her body slumped drunkenly in his direction, and as he attempted to stand up, he quickly found himself on his back instead. The suddenly shapely tiefling had pounced squarely on top of him, hands on either side of his head, before drawing back to an upright kneeling position, her hips positioned directly where one would expect them to be. 

“Ok, sooooooooo,” Jester gesticulated in the air trying to draw the words lost in her head into existence all while absently grinding her hips on top of Caleb’s, “this is going to sound CRAZY, but like, I think I totally figured this spell out? If it’s all about… being my BEST SELF and all, then this is just… who I am supposed to be right now! And, uh… well… I don’t know what that means, actually, but I think we should do what the spell makes me want to, and that’s riding your dick until you pass out? Is that okay?”  
Caleb began to stammer out a response, but abandoned it upon realizing it fell on deaf ears. Jester was already in the process of removing her top. She wore no bra underneath, (had such a garment even been invented in Exandria?) and her now hefty, heavily freckled breasts bounced loose in the open air. As usual, each was pierced by a simple silver barbell. The word to describe the changes to her proportions would be “exaggerated.” Looking upon her, Caleb felt somewhere within him that her body had been given a form suited for a specific purpose, be it by the warped dunamanacy or her trickster god. She was built for sex. His hands slid up her thighs with dutiful intent to oblige her.   
Sparks fluttered from Jester’s heart and traveled down her body as if pulled by an anchor, settling squarely between her thighs. If feeling herself caused a reaction, Caleb’s firm, square hands made fireworks shoot up and down her with the barest touch. Her hips worked out the energy by their own accord, grinding greedily against a bulge that had risen to attention in the wizard’s pants. Caleb, who did not know the definition of “casual wear,” was still in his full traveling regalia, including two layers of belts that had to be done away with first. Jester dove her hands into the open flap of his chestpiece, and ran her petite hands along the shape of his pecs. She bit her lip, hands gliding southwards, along the grooves of his hips, around his sides to wrap around his back, in proximity with which she could plant a yearning, open mouthed kiss against his lips. The feeling of him nibbling her lip was electric, and the pistoning of her hips redoubled as his fingers knotted themselves in her hair, holding her close in a sensual embrace. After a few moments, though, she reluctantly pulled away. She had greater machinations, as well as a sudden oral fixation, and shuffled backwards, until her hands could rest comfortably massaging the length of what fascinated her.

“So, like, since you showed me this awesome spell, I think I need to thank you, right? So… I want to make you feel really good. Is that okay with you Caleb?”

“Ah- mm. Right. Ja. That is fine with me.”

Jester bent low, her face nestled between Caleb’s thighs with full, puckered lips, and lustful eyes. She unfastened his pants, hooking her fingers around their waist and pulling them down ever-so-slowly, revealing a thick and urgent cock looming over her. She eyed it from a tuft of orange fuzz at its base to the precum at it’s tip, and couldn’t resist herself. Her tongue ran up the column of cock, savoring his flavor, in a circle around the tip, and back down again, to suck on each of his large, heavy testicles. She peppered a ladder of kisses up his length again, and wrapped her lips around the tip of his penis. Where her mouth traveled, navy blue lipstick was left in its wake. The sensation was ecstatic for both parties, her eyes fluttered as Caleb let out a long, drawn out moan. Caleb reached his hand out to the back of Jester’s head and pressed her down, she followed his motions and hollowed her cheeks slurping on his dick. His size stretched her lips, but in a way Jester hadn’t experienced before, the sensation of sucking cock was divine. The one thought that remained in her head was how she belonged wedged in-between his thighs, her lips wrapped around his member. The sensation of Caleb’s fingers knotted through her hair was like the most scandalous and intimate embrace, and she was too enamored to notice the heavy balls she massaged in her hands tighten, nor Caleb’s moans rising an octave.  
Consequently, the first thick jet of spunk in her mouth came as an utter surprise. Jester’s eyes went wide, then drove into a flurry of slurping and sucking, while Caleb’s hips bucked with a mind of their own. Caleb, and everything about him was maddenly delicious, but it was too much. Jester pulled away to gasp for breath, and cum streaked across her face in long, opaque ribbons.

“Ca-leb!,” she snapped, “you really should have warned me before you blew your lo-ad all over me!! It’s all, like... ” the tiefling smeared a finger across her cheek, and sucked it. “...tasty, and stuff…”

Caleb began to speak, but was interrupted by Jester tackling him into a fervent, probing kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue as it mingled against his. Her lips were so soft, so plump, and whatever sensitivity acquired in the spell misfire rippled through her body and made her legs quiver even from such mundane attention. Caleb felt fabric tug against his cock, incredibly dampened with moisture, and recognized it to be Jester’s bright pink tights, since made far more form-fitting. 

“Jester, erm, I do not want to let you down, but- so soon?”

The tiefling only gave him an annoyed look, and raised her hand, wreathing it in a golden glow. Caleb’s whole body shuddered, and a specific aspect of his anatomy rose again to attention. Well, what do you know. “Greater Restoration” does cure exhaustion. 

“You kn-owww, if you didn’t want want to fuck me properly, you should have told me before you were going to cum, jerkface!” 

Caleb pursed his lips and elected not to comment, only to watch as Jester struggled to pull her pink tights over her massive hips.

“Do you- do you need help? Maybe?” Caleb reached out, tugging down the fabric with what strength he could muster. Her soaked panties came with them, and Jester’s body was laid bare in front of him. She slumped on the floor, shivered, and pouted.

“I’m cold. Come fuck me already.”

“Then get in the bed. It has blankets, you know.”  
\---  
Caleb needed time to strip himself nude as well, unwittingly putting on a show that Jester (now swaddled in a thick Xhorhassian quilt) kept laser-focused on. He was thin, but healthier than he first looked when he met the party, and looked distinctly rugged as a man that had spent many years on the streets. A trail of rust-colored fuzz ran up his belly, and tinged his forearms and legs. His hands were large and calloused. There was a contrasting nature to his and Jester’s essences, which balanced when they embraced one another. Caleb hooked his hands around Jester’s hips, and nuzzled into her neck. Pleasure jumped from her where he kissed and nibbled down her collar. Caleb wasted no time aligning himself with her. He cradled the nape of her neck with one hand, and slipped inside.   
Jester’s immediate reaction was a high pitched, screeching moan, eyelids fluttering and thighs spasming around Caleb’s figure. 

“Did you just…”

“Shut up and fuck me, Caleb,” she said breathlessly.

Caleb leant in for a kiss, and slowly rolled his hips against hers. Jester’s arms clutched against him, running up his neck and grasping at orange hair to cement herself in reality. She bit at his lip with sharp teeth, and peppered his cheek and neck with smeary navy lipstick. High on his neck, she sucked a dark purple hickey. Caleb found his own ways to make her moan beneath him, dipping his hips low and pounding her in steady mechanical rhythm. He tugged her hair, kissed down her jaw and behind her ear, and when her moans grew louder and more fervent he’d pull away, or out completely, rolling his fingers over her clit and denying her repeatedly. She would shoot a glance of vitriol twinged with ecstasy, and wrap her legs around him to pull him close again.  
Caleb straightened his back, thrusting hard inside of Jester, holding her leg up high and tugging at her piercings. The tiefling was a moaning mess of pleasure, gripping the sheets and face contorted with pure ecstasy. Her hips gyrated in time with Caleb’s, and her back arched to accept him as deeply as possible. Caleb loomed over her, hands on either side of her head as he bit down hard on his lip, pacing himself just barely behind his threshold. Jester’s legs wobbled, and a weak sentence barely escaped her throat.

“Caleb… I want you to cum inside me…”

She did not have to ask twice. Caleb entangled himself around her, burying his teeth into the nape of her neck and let go everything that was held back inside him. Ropes of ivory cum flooded inside her, and spilled down her thighs between them. Her moans peaked to match, grinding her hips against his ongoing motions, feeling full and slick, free of any former resistance. Her arms clutched around Caleb’s neck, and her back arched, pinned beneath him.   
Caleb’s energy ebbed after a few minutes, and he collapsed on top of the panting tiefling, each still with their arms and legs tightly wound around the other. 

Caleb broke the silence after a time. “I still really need to talk to Cadeucus about this.”

“What? Ughhh, can it be in… five minutes?”

“Ja. In five minutes.”


End file.
